Information handling devices (“devices”), for example laptop computers and other mobile devices such as tablet computing devices, etc., may be used in connection with another device, for example a docking device (“dock”) offering connectivity to other peripheral devices, such as a display screen. Conventionally the information handling devices are docked or otherwise connected to another device by making a physical connection therewith, in response to which a pairing mechanism is triggered such that the information handling device may communicate with the connected device. This affords users with an opportunity to leverage the capabilities of peripheral devices while using their mobile device as a base for content. For example, a laptop may be connected to a peripheral device such as a projector, either directly or via a dock, to afford increased display for presenting application material, e.g., a slide show, operated by the laptop computing device.
Additionally, devices may be connected using wireless network communication means, for example a short range wireless connection such as that afforded by BLUETOOTH technology. Thus, an information handling device such as a laptop computing device, a tablet or smart phone device, or the like, may be paired via short range wireless communication to another device, e.g., wireless speakers or the like, for use in connection therewith. Thus, devices may be connected wirelessly upon discovery of one another, at which point a predetermined pairing protocol may be executed, affording an operative connection between the devices for appropriate communications.